


Happiest Year

by plaidandblonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Funeral, Sad, Song - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidandblonde/pseuds/plaidandblonde
Summary: My own version of Harry and Ginny breaking up after Dumbledore's funeral. Inspired by Jaymes Young's "Happiest Year."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Happiest Year

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Jaymes Young’s song ‘Happiest Year.’ All credit pertaining to the song is given to Young and credit for HP goes to JK Rowling, of course. In this fic, Harry and Ginny have been together for the whole school year, not just the second term like in the books.

Harry looked over the water of the Black Lake, not really listening to the minister for the Headmaster’s funeral. His eyelashes were wet as he stroked Ginny’s hand, finding her presence and the physical touch to be grounding for him as he thought ahead to the future. 

The Horcruxes were now the next step to destroying Voldemort. He was the only one privy to this crucial information and he knew that he needed to be the one to hunt down the objects, wherever they may be. It was the last instruction given to him by Dumbledore. Harry knew destroying the objects would make the oversized target on his back even larger and couldn’t let Ginny, Ron, or Hermione step into the dangerous spotlight with him. This was his mission, he couldn’t ask any of them to risk their lives for him or for this cause. 

Ron and Hermione were easier to shake off his tail when it came to finding the Horcruxes. He wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving them while he went on his own. They had each other and would surely aid in the auxiliary missions carried out by the Order. However, Ginny was another story.

Harry looked at Ginny, still holding her hand. The sun was setting into a perfect golden light. It shined brightly on her red hair, enhancing the strength of the color. It reminded him of fire as she shifted in her seat, still gazing towards the white marble tomb at the front of the gathering. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, cheeks already streaked with sadness. She wore tiny studs in her ears, a Christmas present from Harry, which sparkled in the setting sun and complimented her black dress wonderfully. 

At this moment, Ginny looked at him and noticed his tears. She moved her hand up to Harry’s cheek and wiped them away before lifting their entwined hands and kissing the back of Harry’s hand. Ginny let out a sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder as the ceremony continued. As Harry placed a kiss in her hair, he thought about the difficult choice ahead of him regarding their relationship. 

He hated the fact that he needed to break Ginny’s heart in order to protect her. He hated the fact that he couldn’t focus all his attention on her and recreate the lazy Sunday afternoons that had occurred in the months prior. Most of all, he hated that Voldemort would use her to gain Harry’s attention and lure him into the open, if he had the means to do so. Harry thought back to the laughter and love they had shared over the year together. Making Ginny smile was the highlight of his day, everyday. 

But his favorite part of their relationship were the little touches they shared as much as possible, similar to the one they were sharing now. These touches made Harry feel safe, like it was just the two of them in the world. He probably hadn’t had enough physical touch in his childhood with his aunt, uncle, and cousin that was loving, so when he and Ginny simply held hands, leaned on one another, or hugged before bedtime, it was almost like they were in their own bubble. Ginny and him against the world; nothing could touch them.

Turning his attention back to the present, Harry found the service was ending.

“Ginny, we need to talk,” he said softly. She raised her head from his shoulder to look at him and frown slightly. 

“Alright, fancy a walk around a part of the lake?”

Harry nodded and stood with her, still holding her hand as they stepped away from the rows of golden chairs to start their short walk. 

“Ginny, I have enjoyed this year with you so much. You make me feel happy and safe. But I can’t keep you safe in return if we’re together. I have to finish the mission that Dumbledore and I had set out to do the night he was killed. If we’re together, Voldemort could hurt you to try and get to me. I couldn’t live with myself if you were hurt.”

“Harry, I know the risks of being with you. I also know what he’s like, remember? I can handle this,” Ginny responded logically.

“I agree, you have faced him, but only in his teenage form. He’s an adult now and at full power. He will not hesitate to kill and torture you to get to me. Ginny, you have made me so happy this year. You are my light and motivation. If I survive this war, I want to be with you, but I don’t know how long that will take.”

“Harry, I can han----”

“No, I have to let you go for now. I hate doing this too and don’t want to. We can’t be together. It’s to keep you safe.”

Harry turned away, but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him into one last kiss. Ginny was the first one to pull away.

“I understand. I loved this year with you too and I know how important this is for you and our society. Please try and stay safe.”

Harry leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “Thank you for the happiest year of my life.”

With that, Harry turned and walked away, hoping he would still be alive to kiss her after this was all over.


End file.
